


Not a Bad Thing

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Ages may vary from canon, Creature Inheritance, F/M, M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Siblings Harry and Luna, Submissive Harry Potter, Submissive Luna Lovegood, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Harry is adopted by the Lovegoods as a baby and is raised in a loving home as Luna's brother. They travel all over the world, then at 16 the pair come into a submissive creature inheritance and Xeno decides it's time they attend Hogwarts...This will contain slash.Harry/Marcus pairing.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Undecided, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 51
Kudos: 329
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Hey everyone, I hope you are all well out there. This is a new story that I have been thinking about for a while and thought I would start. I’ve tried to explain most of the lay out in the first chapter, so it’s a bit of an information drop, sorry about that. I have changed the ages of some of the characters, I wanted Harry and Luna to be the same age and I wanted some older characters to be closer in age to them, just roll with it 😊 I hope you enjoy! Oh, also I haven’t decided on a pairing for Luna so if you have any preference let me know!
> 
> Also rating may go up later.

Harry and Luna made their way quietly on to platform 9 ¾ they had just left their father on the other side of the magical barrier, he had an important meeting and had to rush off, leaving the siblings to make their own way on to the train. It was early, much earlier than most students would arrive but they were both grateful for the peace. Even though they were 16 this was their first year attending Hogwarts. They had previously been abroad, travelling with their father, Xenophilius Lovegood, searching for mysterious and unknown magical creatures. Harry had loved it. They moved all over the world, exploring new places. It had been an isolated childhood but one that he would not change for anything.

You couldn’t tell by looking at them, but Harry was actually adopted. He had been abandoned at an orphanage as a baby before he was found and adopted by his now dad and mum. They had a daughter of a similar age – Luna – and had recently found out they were unable to have any more children, so they had decided to adopt. It was just Harry’s luck that they had walked into his orphanage and immediately fallen in love. His mum used to say it was love at first sight; and Harry believed her. Of course, it helped that they could tell that Harry was magical like them. They had been a very happy family, but when Harry and Luna were nine, tragedy struck, their mother was killed when a spell she was working on backfired. Staying in the house where it had happened, which held so many memories of better times had proved too difficult for their dad. They had packed up and left a few months after the funeral and had spent the last seven years travelling the world while also publishing the wizarding newspaper The Quibbler, detailing all their findings and adventures.

Harry had been blood adopted by his parents, so he actually looked very similar in appearance to his sister. He was very petite with long wavy blonde hair that reached halfway down his back and pale skin. The biggest difference between them was that Luna had blue eyes, while Harry had green. Both were startling in their intensity though, shining like sapphires and emeralds respectively.

The siblings had turned 16 over the summer and had come into their magical creature inheritance. A rare creature inheritance that ran through their mothers’ side but had not appeared for generations. Their father had nearly had a nervous breakdown when not one, but both of his children presented as submissive water nymphs. It was exceedingly rare and Xeno thought that his children might be the only known water nymphs in existence in the magical world at the moment.

Due to this their father had made the difficult decision to send them off to Hogwarts, stating that they needed to be socialised and learn how to interact with and get along with their peers and what better place to do that then the school where he had met their mother.

What Xeno didn’t tell his children, was that he was worried. Water nymphs weren’t pushovers by any means, but they would need a strong dominant to protect and nurture them. They didn’t have predestined mates, but they were gentle creatures who longed for love and family. The problem was that there were many people in the world who would wish to take advantage of such special creatures. He had given both his children strict instructions not to tell anyone about what they were unless they both trusted them completely.

Their inheritance meant they were much smaller and more delicate then their peers. They were gentle creatures but could be mischievous and downright dangerous if provoked enough. Their inheritance gave them an affinity with water, they both loved swimming and spending time in water and were able to manage a certain amount of control over the element. This was something that would progress as they got older and they developed their abilities more. Seeing as how water nymphs were a type of fairy their inheritance also came with the development of wings. They were like those of a butterfly, delicate, with a soft golden hue announcing their submissive nature. Thankfully the wings were able to be called and recalled at will from their backs.

The submissive nature of his creature inheritance also gave Harry the ability to bare children. Harry had barely batted an eye when his father had explained these changes to him. Growing up the way he did he had learned to expect the unexpected and believe in the unbelievable. Him being able to suddenly bare children only made him excited for his own family one day, though he supposed that could be his new creature nature influencing him, but either way he was happy about the changes.

The pair slipped in through an open carriage door and made their way through the train until they found a compartment that they agreed on. Their trunks were already shrunk and stowed safely in their pockets for the duration of the trip, except for a few books and of course the latest copy of The Quibbler which was left out for them to read on the journey.

Luna cast a locking and privacy charm on the door to stop unwanted visitors during the journey. Just because they had not attended a school before did not mean that they were uneducated. Their mother when she was alive and their father had taught them well, though they supposed a place like Hogwarts would be very different to how they had previously been taught. Neither were worried though, after all, they had faced a crumple-horned snorkack, a castle full of teenagers was nothing. This was just their next great adventure.

They curled up on the seat together and pulled out their copy of The Quibbler, reading an article from one of their regular contributors about his latest sighting of an elusive risi. Harry knew their father was planning on taking them on a trip over the summer in search of the reclusive creature, he couldn’t wait.

Harry looked up as he heard noise start to filter in through the open window. In the time they had spent reading, the platform had become very busy with people. His eyes opened wider in surprise at the number of people present. He knew that Hogwarts held a lot but seeing so many compacted on the platform made him slightly nervous. Hopefully it didn’t feel quite so crowded at Hogwarts. He gently nudged Luna and pointed out the window, she looked just as surprised as he did.

“Do you think Daddy will be OK on his own?” asked Luna quietly as she eyed the nearby parents.

Harry hummed softly, fiddling with his necklace of butterbeer corks while he thought.

“Yes, I think all the travelling has been weighing on him the last few years. It will be good for him to settle in one place for a while.”

Luna nodded her head in agreement. “Perhaps he will even meet a lady friend to keep him company.”

Harry chuckled at the thought. “Perhaps,” he said.

They both sat quietly, watching all the students kissing their parents and calling out loud goodbyes before clambouring onto the train.

Harry was especially glad that they had cast locking and privacy charms on the door to their compartment, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for such exuberance in such a confined space just yet.

The train started to move, and Harry let the gentle movement relax him even further, snuggling into his sisters’ side and closing his eyes. It seemed the perfect time for a nap.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

He woke to gentle fingers carding through his hair and a lot of noise in the hall outside their door. The charms prevented anyone from opening the door or seeing or listening into the compartment, but it didn’t prevent Harry and Luna from hearing what was going on outside it.

They shared a confused look before standing and making their way to the door. Luna slid the door open and stepped into the hall, Harry right behind her.

What greeted them was what looked like an argument between two students, one in black robes lined green and one in robes lined red, while a large number of other students milled around watching the scene.

The surrounding students didn’t notice them at first, that is until a student in blue lined robes tore his eyes away from the argument and spotted the pair. His mouth dropped in surprise and he nudged his friend beside him and tilted his head at the newcomers. His friend made a low gasp of surprise, eyes hungrily drinking in the sight before him. It was like a wave went through the assembled students as they took note of the two unknown students before them. Even the pair fighting seemed to notice the shift in atmosphere and stopped arguing to look around.

The one with green robes and blonde hair gasped at the sight before him. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful and that was saying a lot as he was a Malfoy and had had access to some of the most beautiful things in the world. His mouth dropped open in surprise and a slight blush rose to his cheeks at the idea that this pair had seen him doing something as uncouth as fighting.

Before him stood two of the most stunning people he had ever seen in his life. They were obviously siblings by the look of them. Both having long wavy blonde hair and soft delicate features, their eyes seemed to glow with an ethereal intensity that left him breathless. It was a little hard to tell but he thought the one with green eyes might be a male while the other seemed to be female. They were both petite, standing at least a head shorter than his own height.

He glanced at the red head beside him and found the other completely struck dumb by the vision in front of them.

“Hello… I’m Luna and this is my brother Harry.” The one on the right said indicating first to herself and then her brother.

Everyone in the hall practically melted at the soft lyrical tones that came out of Luna’s mouth.

Then Harry started speaking and his voice was no less magical, “we heard a commotion and came to investigate. Sorry for interrupting your argument” he said sincerely. And before anyone in the hall could react or stop them, the siblings had stepped back into their compartment and shut the door.

Everyone in the hall stood rooted to the spot for the moment, looking bemusedly at the door the siblings had disappeared behind, before wandering off in a daze to their respective compartments to spread the word about the two new students they had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, chapter 2 is here. I hope you all enjoy it! Just remember that ages of characters aren’t all canon. Some are younger, some are older etc…
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade station, the whole train was buzzing with news of the two new students. Students clambered off the train looking around for the mysterious newcomers. Harry and Luna were blissfully unaware of the commotion they were already causing. They had changed into their school robes before the train arrived and now made their way slowly off. The crowd parted before them as they walked, students pushing others out of the way to get a better look.

The pair smiled dreamily at the assembled students before Harry leaned in close to his sister and pointed to the night sky, obviously pointing out some constellation or another that was of interest to them.

They hung back a moment and let some of the crowds disperse before following after. All the people were even more overwhelming when you were surrounded by them, not just watching them through a window, Harry thought as they walked along.

“I nearly feel like one of the Daddy’s experiments the way everyone is studying us” Luna said quietly, as the other students kept throwing glances back at them.

“I suppose they must be quite curious” Harry said thoughtfully. “Everyone seems friendly enough though.”

Luna hummed, taking his hand in hers as they walked.

As they walked, they saw some of the school carriages already leaving for the school… pulled by thestrals!

“Oh Luna, Look! Thestrals!” Harry cried in excitement, a happy smile breaking out on his face.

The students who were still climbing into carriages turned around at the cry, stopping at the sight before them.

The two new students were running hand in hand, the moonlight shining down making their blonde hair shine and their features appear ethereal, while they pointed at – nothing?

Some students furrowed their brows in confusion, wondering what they were pointing at. Others just stood enraptured, enjoying the sight before them.

Harry and Luna hurried to the carriage closest to them, slowing down as they neared the thestrals.

“Why, hello there beautiful” Luna murmured, holding out a hand and letting the closest thestral snuffle along her fingers. Harry moved to the one beside it and began slowly stroking its mane.

“What a handsome boy you are” Harry said softly giving the thestral a scratch behind the ear as it leaned forward and nibbled gently at Harry’s hair.

“Ah, what are you doing?” an unsure voice asked behind them.

Harry looked up to find the blonde teen who had been arguing on the train earlier, a group of teens standing behind him.

“Thestrals” Harry said in way of explanation. “I didn’t know Hogwarts had their own herd.”

“You really are very lucky” Luna said, still patting the thestral before her. “Thestrals don’t give their loyalty to just anyone.”

“Err” Malfoy said, glancing at the teens behind him for support but the others stood motionless.

“Oh” Harry said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “We’re boring them with our talk of thestrals Luna. They just want to leave for the castle.”

Luna nodded her head in understanding as she took Harry’s hand again and moved out of the way, “of course.”

“No! No… ah” Malfoy raked his brains for something to say to the beautiful teens in front of him.

“What are thestrals?”

Harry’s eyes lit up in excitement as he began to explain just exactly what a thestral was, Luna chiming in as well.

“Wow, that sounds really interesting” and slightly disturbing, Malfoy privately thought.

“Well, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Draco Malfoy, and this is Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Terrence Higgs and Gemma Farley” Malfoy said indicating to the crowd behind him. “We’re sixth and seventh year Slytherins.”

“I’m Harry and this is Luna.”

By now most of the carriages and students had left.

“We better get a move on” Higgs said. “Ah would you like to share a carriage with some of us?”

“Oh, yes please” Luna said, pulling Harry along behind her and climbing into the closest carriage. There was a bit of a scuffle as the others all tried to fit into the carriage with them.

Eventually it ended up being Harry, Luna, Malfoy, Nott, Flint and Higgs. The others grumbled as they climbed into their own carriage and made their way up to the school.

“So, what school did you attend before coming here?” Nott asked curiously.

“Oh, we didn’t attend school.” Luna said brightly. “We have been travelling the world with our father and he home schooled us along the way.”

The Slytherins looked surprised at that.

“Wait, what did you say your surname was?”

“It’s Lovegood. Harry and Luna Lovegood.”

“Lovegood… as in that weird family that publishes that newspaper about imaginary animals.” Nott said, scratching his chin in thought.

The atmosphere in the carriage turned frigid. Harry and Luna’s eyes narrowed their smiles dropping immediately, Nott seeming to realise that he had said the wrong thing tried to back track.

“Ah – I mean.”

“Just because you don’t believe in something doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist… and we’re not weird.” Harry said with a frown, green eyes staring at Nott intently.

Nott just nodded, not willing to admit he was slightly unnerved as the bright eyes seemed to stare right through him before turning to look out the carriage window. Luna following suit.

The rest of the carriage ride was quiet, Nott squirmed awkwardly in his seat as the other Slytherins glared at him.

As the carriage arrived and they began to climb out, Flint held out a hand to help Harry, then Luna down from the carriage.

“Do you know where you have to go now?” he asked, voice rough.

Before Harry or Luna could answer a dark-haired professor glided over.

“Miss Lovegood, Mr Lovegood I presume? Please come with me and I will take you to await your sorting.”

The professor sent a glare at the students gathered around them until they scurried off to join the feast.

“This way please.”

Harry and Luna followed behind, looking around in awe at the castle before them. They could now understand better why their father loved this place so much. It was incredible.

“I am Professor Snape; I teach potions here at Hogwarts.”

Harry and Luna nodded trailing behind as they were led into a small room filled with younger students to await their sorting.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

All the students that had been gathered in the entry way made their way into the Great hall as Professor Snape led Harry and Luna away.

“Way to go insulting them” Malfoy growled quietly, sending another glare at Nott.

Nott let out a deep sigh. “I know, it was so stupid.”

Flint rolled his eyes at that.

“What do you think the chances are they’ll be sorted into Slytherin?” Parkinson asked as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

“None” Higgs said. “Did you see them; they are like the epitome of innocence. Not a conniving ambitious bone in their bodies.” The others sitting around them nodded.

“Well, they’re Lovegood’s so we know they’re purebloods at least” Pucey said.

“There’s something about them” Malfoy said thoughtfully. “They’re so innocent and sincere, it’s a rare combination, it makes me want to protect them” he sounded confused by the very idea of wanting to protect virtual strangers.

“I felt it to” Flint said gruffly.

“Well, they’re both very attractive, I’m sure they will have no lack of suitors wanting to ‘protect them’” Greengrass said with a smirk, causing several people around her to glare. “What year do you think they’re in?”

“Second, maybe third year?” someone said quietly.

“Older” Flint said thoughtfully.

Nott nodded, “they’re small but something about their eyes made me think they’re older than that.”

All conversation ceased as Professor McGonagall made her way onto the stage, the sorting hat and a stool in hand.

She cleared her throat and threw a pointed look at the Gryffindor table until silence had descended.

“Before we start the sorting of our first years, we have two new students who need to be sorted. I want to make sure you all make them feel welcome no matter what house they are sorted in to.”

She waved her hand and Harry, and Luna came into sight. They looked even smaller standing up the front of the large hall. Harry had since tied his long blonde hair into a braid that he flicked over his shoulder as he made his way towards Professor McGonagall.

Every eye in the hall tracked the movement as the pair walked forward.

“Lovegood, Harry.”

Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head the hall watching intently to see where the new student would be sorted.

Quiet muttering began around the hall after a few minutes when still no house had been called. Harry gave a little chuckle before the hat finally shouted “RAVENCLAW!”

Harry pulled the hat off his head and sat it on the stool as he wandered over to the table cheering and clapping for him. As he walked his robes changed, a blue accent appearing, as well as the Ravenclaw crest.

People moved over and cleared a space for him to sit, as Luna walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

It was only there a moment before it once again shouted “RAVENCLAW!”

Harry clapped along with everyone else as Luna took a seat beside him. They found themselves clapped on the back and their hands being shook extensively. It was quite overwhelming for the pair who were used to a much quieter existence. It became especially bad when someone managed to touch the area on his back that held his wings when they were retracted. The area was particularly sensitive and private, and Harry flinched so bad when it was touched that he nearly fell clean out of his chair. Thankfully the Ravenclaws seemed to get the hint after that and settled back down to watch the first years get sorted.

“They don’t like all those people crowding around them” Flint muttered as he glared daggers at the crowd of Ravenclaws.

“Can’t say I blame them” replied Pucey. “If they really were brought up travelling the world with just their Dad they probably aren’t used to a lot of people and noise.”

Flint grunted in acknowledgement.

The first years were sorted without any dramas, Harry and Luna clapping along every time someone was sorted into Ravenclaw.

As the final student was sorted the whole hall gave one final clap, before an old man rose, he smiled at the hall before waving his hand causing the table to fill with food.

Conversation started up immediately around them.

“Welcome to Ravenclaw” a handsome teen sitting opposite Harry said, looking at both Harry and Luna but also trying to include the first years sitting further down the table as well.

Harry smiled as he dished himself up a few slices of roast beef.

“Thank you.” Luna said happily, taking a big bite of a roast potato. “It seemed like the quietest house.”

Several students blinked, not sure what to say to that.

“Ah… well yes, it is quite quiet, we do spend quite a bit of time reading, though we still have fun.” Another student spoke up.

“I’m Roger Davies by the way” the handsome teen opposite Harry said, introducing himself. This started a chorus of names being given, that Harry knew he had no hope of remembering.

“What year are you in?” asked a girl, Harry thought her name was Padma.

“We’re sixth years,” Harry said quietly.

Several students looked surprised at that.

“Oh, you look younger” Padma said, before brightening. “But that’s great. That means you’re in my year. We will probably have some classes together, what classes are you taking?”

Harry looked lost in thought for a moment before shaking his head. Luna waved her hands around his head, to the bemusement of the students around them.

“Wrakspurts?” she asked seriously.

“Wrakspurts” Harry agreed with a nod.

They then launched into their own conversation about why there was such a high concentration of wrakspurts at the castle.

“Perhaps the large number of teenagers in one place?” Harry mused.

“Mmm” Luna said. “All the magic would draw them in as well.”

The students around them listened, confused, but before anyone could ask, Professor Dumbledore stood.

Harry tried to listen attentively but didn’t understand half the talk about a growing darkness, so he let his eyes and mind wander. It was a habit that he was notorious for. While he could be quite perceptive, he could also be just as absent minded. His dad used to say he was off with the fairies and since his inheritance those words proved to be something of a premonition.

A nudge to the side had him refocusing.

“The speech is over Harry, time to head to bed.”

Harry let out a large yawn, his eyes fluttering as exhaustion hit. It had been a long day, filled with more people than Harry and Luna had met in their entire lives. He had found that he needed more sleep since his creature inheritance, his constitution much more delicate than it was previously. He dragged himself from the table and felt a large hand grip his elbow as he stumbled a little.

He looked up to find Roger Davies beside him. How had the other teen gotten beside him so fast!? Harry wondered.

“Here let me help you,” he said, gently wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and starting to steer him to Ravenclaw tower.

Harry leaned into his side, enjoying the warmth coming off the other. He glanced around and found Luna being assisted by another boy, Harry thought his name was Terry, but he wasn’t 100% sure.

Their submissive natures enjoying the aid of the strong males around them.

As they walked Harry’s mind wandered again, missing the way other students watched their progress, Roger smiling smugly back at them.

Eventually they made it to Ravenclaw tower, and Harry tried to shake himself awake to make it to his bed. Terry handed Luna to Padma, who took the slight girl in hand and led her up the stairs to their dorm. Terry then took Rogers spot, helping Harry up to the boys sixth year dorm. Harry was too tired to even take in the room before he was placed on a soft bed and promptly fell asleep.

“Wow, he sure was tired” Terry whispered to the other boys in the dorm as he pulled Harry’s shoes off his feet and pulled the blanket up under his chin.

“It must’ve been a big day for them both” another voice chimed in.

“They’re both so tiny, I didn’t think they were sixth years.” Another sixth year, Michael Corner said.

“Me either.”

“Do you think they’re smart enough to be in Ravenclaw?” Michael asked, causing the other boys to roll their eyes.

“There is more to being a Ravenclaw then just being smart” Terry responded.

“Yeah I know, but the house has a certain reputation to uphold” Michael argued as he pulled on his pyjamas.

Talking stopped as the rest of the boys climbed into their beds, each wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
